


Eddie's Haunted House

by Bittersweet



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Carolina Hurricanes, Ghosts, Halloween, M/M, One Shot, Pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4961761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie buys a house in Raleigh. Did he get more than he bargained for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eddie's Haunted House

"Are you sure you really want to make Halloween your first night in your new place?" Ward asked as they dressed for their game against the Avalanche.

"Why not?" Eddie asked looking up from his laces.

"Might bring some ghosts in with you."

Eddie laughed, thinking of last Halloween when his previous teammates had taken him on a ghost tour to try and rattle him. "I think I'll be okay. I don't really believe in ghosts." He already had most of his things moved over from his apartment but Tuukka was flying into Raleigh after his game in Tampa on the thirty first and Eddie really wanted his first night in the house to be with him.

 

Eddie woke up in the middle of the night and lay still trying to figure out what had woken him. He was just beginning to drift off again when he heard it; a soft steady creak like someone stepping on old floorboards. He listened closely and he heard a skittering sound and a faint light passed along the edge of his door. He shrank down into the blankets. The light faded and he let out the breath that he had been holding.

"Tuukka," he said quietly touching his sleeping boyfriend's arm. Tuukka sighed but didn't move otherwise and Eddie repeated himself, shaking Tuukka's arm slightly.

Tuukka mumbled something and rolled over so that he was facing Eddie.

"I thought I heard something," Eddie said uneasily once he was certain that Tuukka was awake. They lay in the dark for a minute, listening to the silence.

"I don't hear anything," Tuukka said finally. "Maybe it was the house settling?"

"Maybe," Eddie said pulling the blankets closer. "I thought I saw a light under the door..." He trailed off. He probably sounded like a crazy person. "Where are you going?" he asked, surprised as Tuukka got up.

"I'm just going to check," Tuukka said pulling on a t-shirt.

"I'll go with you." Eddie scrambled out of bed and followed Tuukka into the hall.

They checked the upstairs rooms without finding anything out of the ordinary and headed downstairs. Eddie was just starting to relax when the creak returned from the direction of the living room. They looked at each other then walked towards the dark room, Tuukka in the lead.

Eddie jumped as something white leapt out in front of them. It was only there for a second and then it was crumpled on the floor at Tuukka's feet, swearing. Eddie flipped the light switch to his left on, blinking in the sudden brightness, and stared down at Jordan Staal who had just pulled a white sheet off from over his head and was now clutching a corner of it to his nose.

"Jordan?" Skinner stepped into the room and froze as Eddie and Tuukka stared at him. "Um..."

"What are you two doing here?" Eddie asked honestly baffled.

"It was a joke," Jordan mumbled from behind the sheet. He glared at Tuukka. "You hit me!"

Tuukka snorted. "I'll get the first aid kit."

"It's fine," Jordan said scrambling to his feet. "We'll just go. Come on Jeff."

Eddie stared after them in confusion as they hurried out of his house. He glanced over at Tuukka.

"Don't look at me, they're your teammates," Tuukka said. "Let's go back to bed."


End file.
